Scooby doo's hex girls movie
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Funny and very kind mean vampires
1. Chapter 1

Scooby and his pal Shaggy was with the gang and the hex girls names are Thorn, Dusk, and Luna they like blood and they are vampires but the gang doesn't mind Shaggy and Scooby says "girls" as the hex girls were outside "hi girls" said Shaggy the hex girls came to Shaggy and Scooby and said "hi.." and then "ZOINKS!" shouted Shaggy "like that did not scare us" said Scooby.

Then the hex girls went back to bed but few mintues later their alarm clock went off the hex girls were not happy they want to sleep in but they have to wake up "I hate mondays" said Thorn as she and the girls roll off bed "Daphne wake up you, Fred, and Velma can now wake up" said Dusk as she and her friends jump on the bed "not now hex girls" said Fred.

Then the hex girls have an idea Thorn jumped on the dresser high up "we are doing our job" said Dusk "yeah we are" said Luna "just one qiuck CANON BALL!" shouted Thorn as she landed on Fred, Daphne, and Velma "morning" said Thorn "hex girls" said Fred as he and the gang were awake.

In the shower

Thorn was in her swim suit Shaggy went in the bathroom and see if anyone is in there so Scooby came in too and Shaggy open the curtin and saw Thorn in her swim suit and looked at Shaggy "what's happen?" asked Thorn freaking out Luna came from the window "Shaggy, Scooby get out" said Luna then Dusk came from her room "what is wrong with you boys? can Thorn have alone time?" growled Dusk.

"we're sorry girls" said Shaggy.

After the shower

The hex girls and Scooby and the gang were eating breakfast Scooby got Scooby snack Shaggy got the hex girls pizza and Fred, Daphne, and Velma got coffie and same with Shaggy.

"Shaggy you should not drink coffie" said Thorn "why?" asked Shaggy "it's bad for you" said Dusk "ok" said Shaggy.

Outside

"well girls that was a good breakfast" said Thorn as she and the girls were walking until they saw BenRavenCroft "girls what are you doing?" asked Ben "well we are going to drink your blood" said Luna and they hex girls drinked all the blood.

end of chapter


	2. Chapter 2

At noon

Daphne was working on the computter about vampires "this is boring" said Dusk then Daphne saw a zombie knocking on her window "ZOMBIE!" shouted Daphne "no thank you we're full" said Thorn but the zombie was getting away "get him hex girls" said Daphne "get him Daphne" said Luna as Daphne getting a axe.

"no one is like us vampire" said Thorn and Daphne got back with a axe and swang it and the glass and fly off the window the hex girls got out side and the hex girls found there toy was a ball "there's our ball" said Dusk Daphne look at the hex girls "what good is vampire they can't eat zombies?" asked Daphne then the zombie was getting away so Thorn, Dusk, and Luna ran after him and blocked him.

"you zombie what are you doing in our house?" asked Luna but the zombie said "hi girls" the the hex girls said "hi.." said Thorn as she and the hex girls ate the zombie Daphne was walking to find the hex girls and saw them eating the zombie "good girls" said Daphne as she huged them when Daphne get back in the house the hex girls spit the zombie out.

Back in the house

Scooby and the gang were at the store and the hex girls were at home watching TV about the Lorax 2012 "end of story" said the Once-ler on TV the hex girls laugh until Scooby and the gang got home "hi girls we're back" said Shaggy as he pulled out 10 cakes for each hex girls "yum" said Dusk "girls do not think about it that is our food to share" said Shaggy but the hex girls were so hungry they ate all the cakes until the gang came back in the house.

The hex girls were lying on the floor "hex girls!" said Shaggy "did you ate all 30 cakes?" asked Fred "we can't help it we were hungry" said Thorn as she bruped "what are we going to do with you girls?" asked Daphne "Shaggy go out with Thorn" said Dusk "well ok I'll go out with Thorn" said Shaggy.

"thanks Shaggy" said Thorn "well girls your stomachs are hurting from that cake let's go to the doctor" said Scooby as the gang got the hex girls.

"I hate doctors" said Luna "I don't want to go" said Thorn "I wanted to stay home" said Dusk "no girls we have to go to the doctor you don't want to get sick" said Fred.

At the doctor's

"well there is nothing wrong with the hex girls they are like happy lazy sad girls" said the doctor "yeah we get worried about them" said Velma "so for Thorn, Dusk, and Luna we have to do this they may or may not like this we might need to put them pregnant" said the doctor "but I am married to Thorn?" asked Shaggy.

"yes Shaggy you are" said Thorn "what about Dusk and Luna?" asked Scooby "are we in heat?" asked Luna "no humans and vampires can't into heat only animals can" said Daphne "well for Shaggy and Thorn we should breed them and for Dusk and Luna we have a vampire breeding place so Dusk and Luna will stay for 2 days so at monday at 3:00 pm you can pick them up so right now we'll but Thorn in pregnant so Shaggy and Thorn are staying for a hour so you can wait until we're done" said the doctor.

1 hour later

Thorn and Shaggy are done so Dusk and Luna will now be breed so come back on monday" said the doctor.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

2 days later

"wow 2 days without my friends" said Thorn drinking pop and then she threwed up in the toilet "Thorn are you ok" said Shaggy then Dusk and Luna came home with Fred and Daphne and Velma "Thorn we are home" said Dusk "I missed you girls" said Thorn.

"well on saturday we fought you girls were going to be on a diet but you are not" said Velma "I know I was scared about that" said Luna "but we may be pregnant" said Thorn "well it may work we are all pregnant at the same time only a hour apart" said Dusk.

"wow what is that dog doing here?" asked Luna looking at the dog "that is our friend's dog we are looking after him for a few days" said Daphne "oh I see" said Dusk.

"who's the daddy for Dusk and Luna's babies?" asked Thorn "mine is Daylon" said Dusk "mine's is Lunar" said Luna.

2 months later

Thorn, Dusk, and Luna were sitting on the couch Scooby jumped on the couch "hi Scooby" said Thorn petting him then Scooby peed on Dusk "eeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwww" said Dusk "Scooby you peed on my friend" said Luna "SHAGGY SCOOBY PEED ON ME!" yelled Dusk Shaggy and Fred came in the room "here Dusk let me clean the couch up and you" said Shaggy but Fred got mad at Scooby he was not happy "Scooby you don't pee on the couch or the hex girls Christmas party" said Fred "hehehe" gigled Scooby.

"what happen?" asked Velma as she came in "Scooby may be in heat I'll take him to the vet and they will fix him we can't have him spraying" said Fred as he took Scooby and was about to take Scooby to the vet "ok see you later Fred" said Velma.

Few hours later

"gang we're home" said Fred as Scooby was dizzy "Scooby are ok?" asked Dusk as she petted him oh the gound.

"Scooby is ok he is dizzy after being fixed that's all he need to rest now" said Fred to Dusk.

"oh I see so let's watch a movie" said Luna as she puts a movie on.

Night at 10:00pm

The hex girls were in bed and Fred and the gang were in the bathroom still "ok girls let's let Scooby recover from being fix so he will feel better good night Scooby" said Thorn as she kissed him in the head "Right Rhorn" said Scooby as he fell asleep.

Then Shaggy and Velma "night Shaggy" said Velma "night Velma night Scooby night girls" said Shaggy saying goodnight to everyone as he got into bed "night.." said the hex girls as Fred and Daphne came in the bathroom "Freddy you want to sleep with me?" asked Daphne "yes" said Fred "ok Fred give me some room on the bed" said Daphne "night hex girls" said Daphne as she turned off the light.

1 month later

The hex girls were 4 months pregnant and were doing well "this is relaxing" said Thorn lying on the pool then Shaggy spalshed her "SHAGGY GET BACK HERE YO GOT ME WET!" yelled Thorn in anger as she chased Shaggy.

Thron chased Shaggy down the street until Shaggy was traped "Shaggy you come here now I'm wet" growled Thorn "sweet heart why are you angry it's not good for the baby" said Shaggy Then Thorn began to cry "I'm sorry Shaggy I'm having mood swings that's all" said Thorn hugging Shaggy.

"I know Thorn how it feels" said Shaggy "thank you" said Thorn as she dried her tears and smiling then Dusk and Luna found them in the end of the street were the hex girls and the gang lived "Thorn, Shaggy there you are we have been looking for you guys everywhere" said Luna "I fought you guys were hurt" said Dusk.

Back at the house

Thorn was in her hex girls dress and was outside with the wind blowing her in face until she saw Shaggy "another day of prenancy" said Thorn as Shaggy got the news paper "oh I'm so in to this baby inside of me" said Thorn as she fall asleep.

Few hours later at 3:00pm

Thorn was lissing to the song wild ones from Flo Rida.

"wow wow baby keep it going" said Thorn as she was dancing until Luna and Dusk jioned in "no no Luna and Dusk off you girls go" said Thorn as she pushed them off the dance mat.

And then Dusk threw a pillow at Thorn that made her drop to the floor "Dusk that was..nevermind my baby is ok so here you go Dusk and Luna" said Thorn as she hit Dusk and Luna with a pillow and then all the hex girls started dacning.

"ok girls walk this way please I'm walking the girl" said Thorn as she was dancing into the livingroom "ok Thorn go girl" said Dusk as she danced "ok girl watch this" said Thorn as she jumped on the staris and filped back down without hurting the baby or herself.

"wow that's cool" said Luna "yeah way cool" said Dusk "so girls let's take it outside" said Thorn as seh went outside and Dusk and Luna followed Thorn outside too then the hex girls danced until they were done then Fred and the gang showed up.

"come on girls we have to go to the doctors" said Fred "what again why?" asked Luna "she's going to put us on a diet I know it" said Dusk "no girls it's time for your ultrasound" said Shaggy the hex girls got in the car.

At the doctors

"will you girls relax it not bad" said Daphne "next" said the doctor as the gang went in.

"now hex girls it has been 4 months scents you breed so I am going to do an ultrasound on you girls to see the baby" said the doctor as Thorn and her friends layed themselfs down "ok I hope my baby is a girl" said Thorn with joy.

Few minutes later

"wow me and Luna are having twins" said Dusk "so girls I'm having only one baby it's a girl" said Thorn "I'm having two girls" said Dusk "well I'm having a boy and a girl" said Luna "that's not bad Luna" said Thorn with a smile.

Back at the house

"hey gang look at that" said Fred down in the basement "what is it?" asked Thorn "it's cave drawings and we have a cave in our house" said Daphne "oh wow that's cool" said Dusk Thorn was staring at the drawings they were like her friends "Thorn what's wrong?" asked Luna but Thorn did not aswner back she was thinking about the vampires.

And then Thorn saw that her friends were killed by bad humans like her and the vampires were almost not living anymore.

"oh my god I never seen that in my life" said Thorn looking at the drawings "yeah but we maybe the last ones but we have each others back" said Luna "yeah maybe our babies are vampires well maybe" said Dusk.

Back up stairs

"what did you saw down there?" asked Shaggy petting Scooby witch he is on the couch "cave drawings Shaggy you must see them when you have time" said Thorn "oh is that you saw?" asked Shaggy.

"yes we did" said Thorn.

"oh I see I'll look down stairs later and check it out" said Shaggy as he got up.

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 here we go.**

The hex girls were 5 months pregnant now Thorn's baby was eating more then Luna and Dusk.

"wow Thorn you're eating alot right now" said Shaggy as Thorn started eating the chips "Yes the baby is hungry Shaggy are you happy for me?" asked Thorn.

"yes honey I am" said Shaggy.

Outside in the pool

"this is relaxing girls" said Thorn "well I hope both of my girls look like me" said Dusk "I hope so too Dusk" said Luna "I hope the boy looks like his father and the girl looks like you Luna" said Dusk "and Thorn I hope your baby looks like you" said Luna "yep I hope so too" said Thorn.

"guys my babies are kicking" said Dusk as Thorn and Luna felt the unborn twins kicking "wow I felt one of them now" said Luna "me too" said Thorn and they also talked to Dusk's babies.

And the hex girls were feeling each others babies growing in their tummies.

2 days later

Scooby and the gang came home with their friends after the hex girls concert "well we girls had a great time" said Thorn "yes Luna I saw you" said Lunar "I loved your music Dusk" said Daylon "will you two boys want to come in?" asked Luna "not today we having a breeding vampires we need to do because we have to cover for 2 vampires" said Lunar.

"oh I understand so how about next month?" asked Dusk "that will work" said Daylon as the two boys kissed their girlfriends.

In the house

Daphne was in the house resting "that was a busy day" said Daphne as the rest of the gang with the hex girls came in.

Past through days Thorn, Dusk, and Luna were getting the rooms ready for their new borns to come very soon now the hex girls were 6 months pregnant now.

At night

The gang and the hex girls were fast asleep "oh my baby girl I'll name you Rosaile" said Thorn in her sleep.

The next mroning

"Thorn are you ok?" asked Dusk

"yes it's just I was talking in my sleep" said Thorn "oh I see" said Dusk.

end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

The hex girls are now 6 month pregnant.

Shaggy wants to go to McDonalds.

"ok Thorn, I'm off to McDonalds" said Shaggy as he was about to leave but Thorn pulled Shaggy back in the house "Shaggy, what are you thinking. The doctor said that I can't have McDonalds, they make me too fat" said Thorn "yeah, that could make us having trouble about having babies" said Luna.

"Luna is right" said Dusk.

"please?" asked Shaggy.

"no, Shaggy. If I eat fast fod I'll get fat and it is not good for the baby" said Thorn "ok, let's just eat ice cream" said Shaggy as he and Thorn went out of the car.

In the car

"ok, Shaggy. I'll be right back" said Thorn.

"Thorn, do not slam the...door" said Shaggy as Thorn slamed the door.

Few minutes later

Thorn ice cream "here Shaggy" said Thorn as she and Shaggy were eating the ice cream.

Few hours later

Scooby was sleeping on his dog bed as Thorn and Shaggy came home.

"Raggy!" said Scooby as he came to the door.

"Raggy, Rame time" said Scooby but Shaggy was too busy with his wife feeling the baby kick.

"Raggy" said Scooby.

"Scooby, not right now. I'm busy with Thorn right now" said Shaggy.

"here Scooby, come to Dusk and Luna" said Luna as Scooby came to the girls.

Few hours later

In bed The Hex girls were awake but Thorn was in the shower.

"Thorn, are you ok in there?" asked Fred as he peeked at Thorn who was in the shower.

"aaaahhhhhhhhhhh!, what's happened?" asked Thorn and Shaggy slaps Fred's face.

"hey what are you doing?" asked Shaggy.

"I'm sorry" said Fred.

Then Daphne appeared from the bath "what is wrong, with you Fred" said Daphne as Fred got out of the bathroom.

The next morning

The Hex girls were awake that morning.

"oh, my back hurts" said Thorn as she sat on the couch.

"the baby is coming soon" said Shaggy as he rubbed his wife's stomach.

"yeah, you said that" said Thorn.

"I know Raggy, let's go to McDonalds" said Scooby.

"not right now" said Thorn, "my back hurts".

Few hours later

Scooby was making noise on his drums the hex girls can hear it.

"Scooby, please be quite" said Luna.

"Scooby, please stop" said Dusk then the hex girls got mad.

"SCOOBY!, GET OUT OF OUR ROOM!" shouted Thorn.

Few hours later

The hex girls were sleeping on their beds Scooby was sad.

"what is wrong Scoob?, you don't look happy. Is something wrong?, do we need to talk about it?" asked Shaggy as he came to Scooby's dog bed "Raggy, rex rirls were mad at me" said Scooby.

"why?" asked Shaggy.

"I was loud, and. Rhorn yelled at me" said Scooby as he began to cry "Scoob, that is normal. Thorn can get mad easly, it just the baby will be due in 3 more months. But I am sure Thorn didn't mean to yell at you" said Shaggy as he huged Scooby "Raggy, is Thorn sick?" asked Scooby "no, I have not seen her sick" said Shaggy as Thorn then woke up.

"what, is going on?" asked Thorn as she went to Scooby's dog bed.

"Thorn, you yelled at Scooby today while you and your friends were in bed. Scooby was telling me about it why did you yelled at him?" asked Shaggy "it's because, we wanted to go to sleep. But Scooby's drum was making too much nosie" said Thorn "I see, I know what you are going through" said Shaggy as Thorn began to hug Scooby as she was saying that she is sorry.

The next morning.

Scooby was watching Shaggy playing a inappropriate game with shooting.

Thorn came home from work at 2:00 pm and went to say hi to Shaggy.

"that's inappropriate" said Thorn as she saw the game what Shaggy was playing.

"Shaggy, that game is inappropriate" said Thorn.

"no, it is not Thorn" said Shaggy.

"yes it is" said Scooby.

"Scooby, you're not helping" said Thorn at Scooby.

"rikes" said Scooby as he ran away.

"Shaggy, shooting is bad" said Thorn.

"ok, sorry" said Shaggy as he turned off the game and stared at Thorn "sweetcheeks, come here" said Shaggy as he picked up Thorn as swang her carefuly to the couch.

"Shaggy" said Thorn.

"yes Sally?" asked Shaggy.

"I wanted to say, I love you allot" said Thorn as she blinked 3 times.

"aaawww, Sally. That's so sweet, I love when you were saying that I love you too" said Shaggy as he kissed Thorn's lips.

Scooby was on his dog bed jealous about Shaggy and Thorn because they are having a baby but he fought they didn't care about him anymore.

"oh, Shaggy. I felt a kick from our baby girl" said Thorn as Shaggy rested his hand on Thorn's stomach.

"I feel our little girl in there" said Shaggy.

Scooby was more jealous Luna and Dusk were busy about their babies like Thorn Scooby was very sad so he want to make Shaggy and Thorn not to forget about him.

Few hours later

Scooby made a mess in the house with throwing food and peeing on the couch side and chairs when thorn and Shaggy came back Scooby made a mess.

Outside

Shaggy let Scooby outside because of what he did was wrong.

The next day

Scooby was sad when Thorn came to let him back in the house from yesterday they need to clean the mess what Scooby made.

"Scooby, you are allowed back in the house, but you do not make a mess. Or your grounded" said Thorn.

"You were mad at me" said Scooby.

"well it's because. Of this pregnancy me and the girls are going through, and we are sorry about that, but that does not mean that we don't care about you" said Thorn as Scooby went back in the house.

"ranks, Thorn" said Scooby.

"Scooby, and another thing. Were just busy getting ready for our babies to be born, and being a first time mother is hard work" said Thorn.

end of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

The hex girls are now 7 months pregnant.

The gang were out getting things for the new babies and the rooms were ready.

Scooby was playing ball in the backyard and barking at the other dogs in his nieghbrhood.

"Scooby" said Shaggy as he called Scooby's name.

"Raggy" said Scooby as he was happy.

"Scooby, I'm taking you for a walk." said Shaggy as he got the leash on Scooby.

"Raggy, let's go" said Scooby as he ran "woah, Scooby Doo. Slow down" said Shaggy as he was draged by Scooby.

Few hours later

Thorn was sitting on the couch watching TV while Scooby lies on the floor.

"Scooby doo, are you brode?" asked Thorn as she petted Scooby.

Scooby was tried so he fell asleep Thorn fell alseep too.

The next morning

Shaggy was driving with Thorn in the car so Shaggy wanted to go McDonalds Thorn stoped Shaggy.

"Thorn, what were you doing?, I want to McDonalds" said Shaggy.

"Shaggy I tolled you. No McDonalds, they make us too fat, I want to go home and eat something healthy" said Thorn as Shaggy drove home.

At home

Thorn was sleeping on the couch Scooby jumps on the couch slept on the couch with Thorn, Daphne was working on her computter then Thorn woke up and came to Daphne after Scooby jumped off the couch.

"Daphne, what are you doing?" asked Thorn.

"I'm playing a few games, because I want to play them." said Daphne.

Scooby was putting his paw on Thorn's stomach without asking "oh my" said Daphne as Fred slaps Scooby "what do you think you're doing Scooby?" asked Fred "the baby moved inside Thorn," said Scooby "yeah, I'll give you a real beat. Keep your paws off of Thorn" said Fred as Scooby sliped on the floor.

Few hours later

Velma, Dusk and Luna came home as Dusk opened the door Scooby started licking Dusk's stomach "hi Scooby, calm down I know you're happy to see us." said Dusk as Scooby got back down.

Daphne came at the door Fred was at work.

Few more hours later

Thorn was lying in bed it was 3pm at the day time Thorn was watching Hotel Transylvania while Shaggy was in the bathroom cleaning the room

In the bathroom

Shaggy was cleaning the bath tub as Scooby walked in and wanted to help "Raggy, can I help?" asked Scooby "sure Scoob, but be very, very, very, very, careful of Thorn's new bubble bath the price is $7.00" said Shaggy as Scooby's tail pushed it and heard a loud bang.

"Scooby, you wasted all of Thorn's new bubble bath" said Shaggy as the bubble bath got on the floor then Shaggy and Scooby started to have fun until Thorn walked in the bathroom and saw her bubble bath was on thre floor where Shaggy and Scooby were sliding on the bubble bath "Shaggy Scooby, that's my new bubble bath and you waste it all" said Thorn she was not happy.

"Shaggy, Scooby. Go outside you need a time out" said Thorn "time out?" Scooby "but Thorn, we're grownups" said Shaggy as Thorn pushed Shaggy and Scooby outside.

Few minutes later

Thorn was making dinner as Shaggy and Scooby came back in.

"what?" asked Thorn "Thorn, me and Scooby are sorry for the mess. That we made in the bathroom" said Shaggy.

"that's ok" said Thorn.

end of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

The hex girls were now 8 months pregnant.

It was a nice day at the hex girls house everything was going well.

"Scooby, time to play" said Shaggy as Scooby went outside to play with Scooby while the hex girls and the gang stayed in the house.

Few hours later

It was 1pm and Thorn was talking to Dusk and Luna.

""ok, Thorn; I know where this is going to" said Dusk "yeah" said Luna "I see, I'm going to suck all the blood from anyone when I have the chance" said Thorn as she felt water rushing out of her.

"oh my god, oh my god." said Thorn as she saw a puddle on the floor of the living room Dusk and Luna were stating to get worried "Thorn, did you pee on the floor?" asked Luna "no, girls. My water just broke" said Thorn "WHAT!?" asked Dusk as she started to freak out as the gang rush to the livingroom "Thorn, what is going on?" asked Daphne "my water broke" said Thorn "what? but you're only 8 months" said Velma "MY WATER JUST BROKE VELMA!" shreiked Thorn "oh, we better get Thorn to the doctor right away" said Fred.

Few minutes later in the van

Fred was driving to McDonalds drive through.

"don't worry Thorn, we're almost there" said Luna "yeah, just stay calm" said Shaggy "we are on our way" said Velma as she and Daphne wipe the sweat off of Thorn's face "Fred, why did we stop?" asked Dusk "hi, I'll have 3 large meals" said Fred "Fred, what are you doing? Thorn is having a baby" said Luna "wait a minute girls, and a super size meal. And I'll have fries; hey guys, if I have fries is anyone going to have any? I do not want to be the only one eating them, I'll get fat" said Fred as he got to the doctors.

At the doctor's office.

"Hello, gang how can we help you?" asked the lady "ms, Thorn is in labor. And we need her doctor" said Fred.

3 minutes later

The doctor passes out when Thorn hissed in pain as her fangs got more taste for blood the doctor passes out.

"oh no, our doctor passed out" said Dusk "what are we going to do?" asked Luna as Daphne wanted to deilver the baby.

Few hours later

AFter Thorn did some pushing the baby is born.

"oh my god," said Daphne "what?, what?" asked Dusk.

"here is Thorn's little, baby girl" said Daphne as she showed the baby to everyone in the room "let me hold her" said Thorn as Daphne hand Thorn her new baby "she is a cutie" said Velma as Thorn saw vampire fangs on the baby's mouth "but she has vampire fangs. I'll have to do something about that" said Shaggy as he got a knife "Shaggy no. It's a vampire baby" said Dusk "well, how do you like that?" said Shaggy.

"wow, what are you going to name her?" asked Dusk "Mavis" said Thorn, "Shaggy keep telling me that he wanted a daughter. I wanted one too" said Thorn.

end chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

After a few days at the doctors Mavis is now home with Thorn and Shaggy.

Scooby saw Thorn putting baby Mavis in her crib as Thorn and Shaggy kissed as they lefted the baby's room.

Few minutes later

Thorn and Shaggy were down stairs Scooby wanted to see Mavis so he went into Mavis's room the door is red and black so he opened the door and walked to Mavis's crib seeing Mavis sleeping he wanted to play peek-a-boo.

"reek-ra-roo" said Scooby as baby Mavis woke up with green eyes and saw Scooby and Mavis let out a loud cry witch Scooby tried to calm baby Mavis down until Thorn and Shaggy saw Scooby near baby Mavis.

Thorn went to get Mavis and Shaggy got Scooby "Scooby, you can't scare the baby. Mavis is having her nap" said Shaggy as he took Scooby down stairs for a time out Thorn saw her baby Mavis crying in her crib.

"Mavis don't cry, Scooby didn't mean to scare you. My little baby" said Thorn as she took her daughter into her hands and sang a song "hush little vampire, don't say a word. Mama's going to bite the head of the bird" sanged Thorn as she rocked her baby as Mavis was calming herself down.

Then Thorn had to change Mavis's dippers and when she was done Mavis started crying again.

Down stairs

Fred had a talk with Scooby "Scooby, you don't scare Mavis. Clean your Christmas party" said Fred "hehehehe" giggled Scooby as Thorn came down stairs with baby Mavis crying.

"Thorn, what is wrong with Mavis?" asked Daphne "Mavis, she won't stop crying" said Thorn as she tried to calm Mavis down "well, she is sick?" asked Dusk "what, how can she be sick she was only here for a whlie" said Thorn as Mavis started crying louder "is she cold?, or too warm?" asked Luna as then Daphne saw baby Mavis chewing Thorn's hair "ow" said Thorn as she saw Mavis chewing her hair.

"oh, I see. Mavis is hungry" said Luna as she got a bottle of milk for Mavis as Thorn started feeding Mavis as she was holding her Scooby saw Thorn sitting down on the couch and holding Mavis whlie feeding her Scooby got to the couch and get a closer look.

"see Scooby, Mavis is eating" said Thorn as Scooby saw baby Mavis.

end of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

A month later Dusk or Luna should have their babies anytime now Mavis is doing well even Shaggy is a caring father and Thorn is a calm and crazy mother.

Mavis was took on a walk by Fred and Daphne "Mavis is so cute Freddy." Daphne comment "yeah, I wish we have a baby." Fred said as he and Daphne got to the park to sit down "yeah me too, but Thorn let us look after Mavis for a while; and that was so nice." Daphne said to Fred as her phone ranged "who is on the phone?" asked Fred as Daphen got her phone "hello?" asked Daphne.

"Daphne, it's me Thorn." said Thorn "ok where is Velma?" asked Daphne "oh, Velma is at work." said Thorn as she was acting worried "Thorn, are you ok?, you're vocie sounds like something is wrong." Daphne muttered "oh, Dusk is in labor now Daphne you have to come." said Thorn "oh, but who is going to watch Mavis?" asked Daphne "Fred will take care of Mavis." Thorn said as she pulled over the van.

"ok, where are you?" asked Daphne "I'm right here with my friends at the park." Thorn said as Daphne got on "Daphne, I'll take care of Mavis while you girls are gone." Fred said as Thorn drove to the doctors.

At the doctors

It has been hours when Dusk has gone into labor then she gave birth to her frist twin.

"oh my god." said the doctor as she lefted the baby girl in the air Dusk was happy.

"oh, my baby is ok; I'm so happy." said Dusk "the next twin will be coming." said the doctor as gave the baby to Shaggy.

"hey, wait a minute; she has vampire fangs, I'll have to do something about that." Shaggy said as he got a knife "Shaggy no, it's a vampire baby." said Thorn as she took the knife away from Shaggy "well, she is so cute." said Shaggy as Dusk had her next twin.

"here is your other daughter Dusk." said the doctor as she gave the second twin to Dusk.

"wow, she is so cute." said Luna but she is not feeling pains.

"what are you going to name them?" asked Daphne.

"I'll name one; Winnie." Dusk said as she but a pink bow on her head "and what is the other daughter's name going to be?" asked Shaggy as he gave the baby to Dusk "I'll name my other one Wanda." Dusk said as she put a purple bow on Wanda's head.

end of chapter 9


End file.
